La enfermera y el General
by Odette Vilandra
Summary: En plena 2a. Guerra mundial, Zeke Jaeger conoce a Frieda Reiss en el hospital militar donde ella funge como enfermera. ¿Podrá el General Jaeger ganar el corazón de aquella joven? Basado en el fanart de uan034. Obsequio para Aredhiel.


_Para Aredhiel..._

 **La Enfermera y el General**

Entró al hospital militar donde sus hombres, heridos en combate, recibían atención.

Los buscó visualmente, y no tardó en encontrarse con ellos. Algunos habían perdido algún miembro, producto de los explosivos, otros aún eran examinados por el personal.

Ser un general no era tarea fácil, y menos si de sus decisiones dependía la vida y la integridad de aquellos bajo su mando.

Y entonces, al final del pabellón, sus ojos se toparon con otro de sus hombres, cuya cabeza estaba siendo vendada por una enfermera.

No supo qué soldado era, su posición, rango, ni nada... Sólo se fijó en ella.

Era joven, alta, de ojos azules. Su cabello negro estaba atado en una coleta baja para que la cofia pudiera estar bien afianzada en su cabeza, aunque tenía algunos mechones sueltos al frente.

Zeke Jaeger, general del ejército británico. Podría pararse y hablar sin problemas ante sus superiores; podía dirigir un batallón hacia la guerra, y de hecho eso hacía... Pero en ese momento, ante ella, nada de eso importaba.

Ni su rango, ni su experiencia. Nada.

Pero tenía un compromiso moral con sus hombres que debía cumplir. Se acercó al soldado y, por lo tanto, a la enfermera.

—Buenas noches.

Terminó de asegurar el vendaje del soldado, y volteó hacia aquella voz masculina que saludaba.

Trabajaba como enfermera en ese hospital militar desde hacía un año atrás, estaba más que acostumbrada a, todos los días, ver soldados de todos los rangos desfilar ante ella. El uniforme no era algo que le impresionara.

Pero él lo hizo. Algo tenía la presencia de ese general que le resultaba atrayente.

—General Jaeger —dijo el soldado, levantándose de la silla donde estaba sentado, y llevando su mano derecha a su frente para hacer un saludo militar, el cual fue correspondido por su superior.

—¿Cómo se encuentra, soldado?

—Bien —respondió, pero no pudo evitar hacer una mueca y titubear al sentir un mareo.

—Debería descansar —dijo la enfermera, colocando su mano en el hombro del soldado—. Lo llevaré a una camilla.

Pasando de ella, Zeke tomó el brazo del soldado para pasarlo por encima de sus hombros.

—La señorita...

—Reiss —respondió, devolviendo la sonrisa al general cuando éste tuvo dicho gesto para ella.

—Como decía, la señorita Reiss tiene razón, debes descansar.

Zeke ayudó a su soldado a llegar hasta la camilla, mientras que Frieda le llevó un vaso con agua para que pudiera tomarse unas píldoras antes de que se recostara.

Frieda acomodó las sábanas sobre el paciente.

—¿Estará bien?

Terminó de arropar al soldado, miró al general, y asintió con la cabeza.

—Solo es una contusión, tiene qué descansar unos días, pero se pondrá bien —sonrió.

Se quedó sin habla, contemplando los ojos de ella, y la sonrisa que adornaba el rostro femenino.

—Ustedes deberían casarse —pronunció el soldado, barriendo las palabras que decía y provocando el sonrojo, tanto en la enfermera, como en el general.

Se miraron a los ojos, pese al sonrojo que las palabras del soldado les había provocado.

—S-son los m-medicamentos... Le di unos bastante fuertes —dijo Frieda, bajando la mirada ante el bochorno que sentía.

—L-lo comprendo, no se preocupe.

Zeke siguió viendo a otros de sus soldados, y Frieda dio su última ronda a los pacientes a su cargo.

Su labor por ese día había terminado, y era hora de volver a casa. Tomó su abrigo, y salió de las instalaciones del hospital para poder dirigirse a su hogar.

—Una joven tan bella como usted no debería andar sola por las calles de Londres a estas horas.

Sorprendida al reconocer la voz que se dirigía a ella, volteó para que sus ojos pudieran confirmar lo que sus oídos le habían adelantado.

—General Jaeger.

Se acercó a ella, tomando su mano con delicadeza y galantería, depositando un beso en el dorso.

—Sería un honor para mi si me dijera tan sólo Zeke, pues ese es mi nombre, señorita Reiss.

Se sonrojó, y le dedicó una sonrisa a aquel hombre cuyos ojos miel provocaban que su corazón se acelerara.

—Lo haré, si usted me llama Frieda... —tomó aire, y remojó tímidamente sus labios antes de continuar—. Zeke.

—Frieda —sonrió tan pronto verbalizó el nombre de la enfermera—. ¿Me permitiría acompañarla a su casa?

Titubeó al ver la cara de desconcierto de ella. Encogió los hombros, y desvió la mirada.

—Las calles son peligrosas a estas horas, no quisiera que algo le ocurriera, Frieda.

—S-sería un honor gen... Quiero decir, Zeke.

Sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse, y la sonrisa en ambos no se hizo esperar. Los ojos de Frieda bajaron hasta su mano, la cual seguía siendo sostenida por Jaeger.

—Zeke...

—¿Sucede algo?

—T-te... ¿Te molestaría devolverme mi mano? —pronunció entre risas nerviosas.

Las mejillas de Zeke se sentían arder. Soltó la mano de ella, llevándose la otra a la nuca.

—L-lo lamento, por favor, disculpa mi atrevimiento.

—No hay problema —respondió, sin dejar de lado la sonrisa en sus labios.

—T-te —aclaró su garganta—. ¿Te parece si nos vamos? Supongo que no querrás llegar tan tarde a tu casa.

—Me parece bien.

Ambos jóvenes emprendieron camino por las calles londinenses, lado a lado, pero Zeke siempre buscando ir él del lado del borde de la banqueta.

Llegaron hasta una típica casa londinense en un barrio de clase media-alta. Zeke observaba a su alrededor, y sonrió.

—Casi somos vecinos, ¿Cómo es que no te había visto antes?

Risas tímidas salieron de la boca de Reiss, quien se encogió de hombros ante aquella pregunta.

—No lo sé.

Sus ojos volvieron a cruzarse. Podrían haber transcurrido segundos, minutos, horas. La guerra podía haber ya terminado, y ellos seguían ahí, mirándose.

Pestañeó, y por un segundo deseó saber lo que era ser besada como las protagonistas de los libros que tanto amaba... Deseó saber lo que era ser besada por ese general. Se reprimió mentalmente por haber tenido aquel pensamiento, tan impropio de una señorita educada como lo era ella.

Por su parte, Zeke sólo podía perderse en los zafiros de ella. Sonreía gracias a la sonrisa que Frieda esbozaba, y su mirada pasaba de los ojos, a los labios de Reiss. Los labios de ella parecían llamarlo. Deseaba besarla, poseer esos labios que parecían hipnotizarlo.

Ni siquiera él supo de dónde sacó la fuerza necesaria, pero haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano, Zeke tomó la mano derecha de Frieda para depositar su beso en el dorso.

—Que pases buena noche... —dijo él con las mejillas totalmente rojas.

—Gracias, t-tú también —respondió de manera tímida—. Muchas gracias por acompañarme.

—No tienes nada qué agradecer, no me perdonaría si algo malo te pasara.

—Aún así, muchas gracias... —observó su mano, aún sostenida por él; y haciendo uso de un gran autocontrol, logró reprimir un suspiro que amenazaba con salir de su boca—. ¿Me devuelves mi mano?

Ambos rieron ante la pregunta de ella, y Zeke deshizo el agarre para dejar ir la mano femenina, no sin antes depositar otro beso en el dorso.

Tras una última sonrisa mutua, Frieda subió los escalones hasta la puerta de su hogar.

—¿Me dejarías volverte a acompañar algún otro día? —preguntó en voz alta.

Frieda acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, y asintió con la cabeza.

—Está bien, me puedes volver a acompañar cuando quieras.

Ella entró, luego de un último intercambio de sonrisas; y Zeke se dirigió al hogar de sus abuelos que quedaba a unos 10 minutos a pie.

—Frieda...

—Zeke...

Susurraron ambos desde sus respectivas habitaciones en el domicilio donde habitaba cada uno. Era innegable la fuerte atracción que habían sentido por el otro.

Por ahora, ese primer día había salido bien, y había finalizado con la promesa de que pronto volverían a verse para compartir de nuevo una caminata juntos.

Caminatas que se dieron cada vez más y más seguido, hasta el día en que, finalmente, los labios de Zeke se unieron a los de Frieda por primera vez.

 **F I N**

* * *

 _Este fanfic es muy, muy especial, pues es obsequio y está dedicado a mi adorada Aredhiel. Fri, sabes que te adoro, y que este fic es tuyo y para ti, mi vida._

 _La historia está basada en el fanart que puse de portada, hecho por uan034, a quien pueden encontrar con ese nombre de usuario en twitter._

 _Espero les haya gustado y si es así, pueden dejarme un review, son gratis se los juro! XD_

 _Nos leemos a la próxima!_


End file.
